Talk:Katrina
Untitled I think it may be false to say her hair is "black." In the picture, it looks more of a darkish brown at the ends. Whopper :In the book I believe she has black hair. And the book is considered canon. Red Head Rider 20:14, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well, she probably does since every other woman in the Inheritence trilogy does. Anyway, who cares? She's sun-core hot! Son of Jadoja 21:22, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :::Canonically, I believe her hair was described as a spray of molten copper. It may even have been said that it was red. For reference (my copy of the book isn't on me), she throws her head back while arguing with her father in Eragon, and that's where the description comes from. 169.229.121.94 03:26, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Source of the image I believe it should be made clear where that image came from, is it a fan made photo or a publicity shot for the film. If so who's playing Katrina in the film? Jake the Fedora weraing Pirate 14:11, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :The actress in the image is playing Katrina. I'm afraid I don't know her name though. Red Head Rider 21:13, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::Tamsin Egerton will be playing Katrina in the movie. About the image: Unfortunately, it's not tagged, and I don't know its source either. Sorry. You might want to ask though, since she's the one who uploaded that image. G.He(Talk!) 21:27, 20 October 2006 (UTC) What happens next? Well, she gets captured by the Ra'Zac. She better hope they can't be attracted to humans or else she's not in for a good time. Even if they can't, someone else will probably find intrest in her and her beauty. She better hope Eragon and Roran get there fast so she can go through as less as possible. Speaking of which, it's probably become clear now why there are 2 ra'zac; because there are 2 people rescuing Katrina! It'll likely be a 2 on 2 duel. Anyway, who knows what the Ra'zac will do to her!Son of Jadoja 00:08, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Could Katrina be the Third Dragon Rider? Think about it, She is female, so it would balance out the riders. She appeared in the first two books, as Paolini stated, and the dream that eragon had could be Eragon and Katrina flying off together and Roran could be the man standing on the beach, sad. Angela said that betrayal would be in his future, and it would come from in his family. What if that betrayal comes from him? [[User:Vanilor|'V a n i l o r']] 03:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :The betrayal was from Murthag not Roran —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 217.43.201.239 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 12:28, August 16, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Katrina wasn't part of Sloan's deal This is a section from the begining of Brisingr: Katrina's father the butcher Sloan had betrayed Roran to the Ra'zac. When they failed to capture him, they had instead seized Katrina from Roran's bedroom and spirited her away from Palencar Valley, leaving the inhabitants of Carvahall to be killed and enslaved by King Galbatorix's soldiers. Sloan killed Byrd to get past him, spoke to the Ra'zac, and told them where Roran was staying. Katrina wasn't meant to be in the bedroom (she slipped in with Roran late in the night). Sloan was arguing with the Ra'zac because he expected them to have Roran, not Katrina. The details are spread out across the books, but if you want to check the main points for yourself, read the capture in Eldest, the part just before Eragon and Roran watch the Priests of Helgrind in Brisingr, when Eragon first finds Sloan in Brisingr, and when Eragon chooses a punishment in Brisingr.JoostinOnline 20:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Adonishment? Is that a word? Or was it meant to be admonishment? Jdogno7 (talk) 02:18, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Possibility of being pregnant before being poached. Even if Katrina was pregnant as a result of the night she was captured or the night before that, how could she have maintained the baby's health during the time she was in Helgrind if not before that? It is not like the Ra'zac did not manhandle her in a way that could not have potentially led to a miscarriage. It seems more likely she became pregnant with Ismira after being freed from Helgrind. Jdogno7 (talk) 12:12, October 30, 2015 (UTC)